


Crazy For You (Mashiho x Hyunsuk) Treasure Fic

by mashihosdad



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashihosdad/pseuds/mashihosdad
Summary: Ever since the day of their interaction, Hyunsuk found it difficult to comprehend whether Mashiho was sent to the same University as him as a blessing or a curse. The more he interacted with the male, somehow managing to keep his attraction locked away, the more he fell for him. Yet, the more he interacted with him, the more Hyunsuk learnt of his personality. His main enjoyment came through flirtation. The male would flirt with everything that came near him, regardless of age, gender, sexuality, or relationship status. Hyunsuk had never been a subject of his flirting however, causing many nights of deep, uncomfortable thoughts from the man, struggling to figure out why he was so undesirable to Mashi. Maybe it was his height, maybe he saw him as a brother, maybe he just wasn’t interested. All he knew was that it hurt.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung (MAGNUM), choi hyunsuk/mashiho takata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

Mashiho, Mashiho, Mashiho. Hyunsuks thoughts were always Mashiho. The art major had always questioned his preference. Whilst always looking at men in admiration, the chaotic yet temptingly adorable nature of the boy he couldn’t keep his eyes away from created more of a need than he had ever felt previously. Hyunsuk had gone through a number of women at University. More than he was comfortable admitting. Yet none of them had satisfied him enough to go further than a quick peck on the lips and a forced compliment between the two. The number of times that he had been sat down by the Universities' most popular couple; and coincidentally his best friends, Doyoung and Yedam, was past counting at this point; and it was always on the same topic. Hyunsuk you need a boyfriend, Hyunsuk you look so awkward with women, Hyunsuk try and get to know the new students coming up to study here. He generally ignored these comments, knowing his friends meant the best for him, yet finding it so difficult to look at a male and admit to himself that he wanted them. Their advice seemed so useless to him. Yes, there were males surrounding him, but finding a male who also liked men and then adding the pressure of asking them to like him back: that was too much. The new starters seemed like a no go too; how was he to interact with those in a different class, potentially years younger than him due to his late start at studying, without seeming very out of place? 

Jaehyuk, a drop out from a year above him was the answer to this conflicting question. Why the boy would start a course, drop the course and start again was beyond him; yet he felt grateful for this factor. Through some sort of a miracle, the male was already his mutual friend (through Yoshinori), and adopted Mashiho as his companion on the first day of class. Perhaps it was purely because they ended up in the same theatre class, however, Hyunsuk could see how much the two clicked. Denying the slight forbidden jealousy that he felt when he saw the two laughing together would be lying to himself, yet Jaehyuk was the reason he knew the cute boy existed in the first place; so being thankful was necessary. The first time Hyunsuk’s eyes fell on Mashiho something felt off. His heart felt as if it had suddenly increased, butterflies took up residency in his stomach. Whilst he knew these were common conventions of attraction, all the signs pointing to falling for his boy, he tried his hardest to keep his cool, to impress him with just how relaxed he could be. Attempting desperately to return his focus to his friends whom were also present in the moment, class saved him: a wave of relief hitting him as he witnessed the time hit 2pm. He had an escape. Throughout the next lecture, Hyunsuk struggled to pay attention. Despite the subject interesting him greatly, what he had just felt captivated him. The boy’s adorable gestures, his dainty features, his addictive smile, his height even; matching perfectly to Hyunsuk’s own smaller figure. He knew he wanted Mashiho. That was for certain. He just struggled to believe that someone who shone so bright would ever go for him. 

Ever since the day of their interaction, Hyunsuk found it difficult to comprehend whether Mashiho was sent to the same University as him as a blessing or a curse. The more he interacted with the male, somehow managing to keep his attraction locked away, the more he fell for him. Yet, the more he interacted with him, the more Hyunsuk learnt of his personality. His main enjoyment came through flirtation. The male would flirt with everything that came near him, regardless of age, gender, sexuality or relationship status. Hyunsuk had never been a subject of his flirting however, causing many nights of deep, uncomfortable thoughts from the man, struggling to figure out why he was so undesirable to Mashi. Maybe it was his height, maybe he saw him as a brother, maybe he just wasn’t interested. All he knew was that it hurt.


	2. Chapter One:

“Mashi-ah, would you stop looking at me like that” Doyoung exclaimed for possibly the twentieth time since the friend group sat down. Somehow, to Hyunsuks surprise, Mashiho and Hyunsuks groups had become one, larger, mixed group; their friendships proving to be highly compatible. Whilst this was cruel to Hyunsuk’s feelings, he genuinely enjoyed the company of the younger boys. Everyone did. “I’m just looking Doyoung! It isn’t my fault you’re interpreting it sexually! It isn’t my fault that you’re so pretty either!” Mashi grinned as he spoke, the group knowing that he was simply teasing the boy as he laughed to himself, his large beaming smile on view. As the sun radiated down onto his soft skin, Hyunsuk couldn’t help but thank whoever made it such a nice day, the warm air and the glow that shone over them all bringing out everyone’s best features. “Is something going on that I need to be concerned about?” Yedam spoke in an amused tone, finally arriving at their location. Doyoung jumped up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist affectionately, followed by a gentle “hello sweetheart” from the new arrival, aimed purely at his lover. Hyunsuk sighed in relief as Doyoung’s attention was off Mashiho. It made him relax to think that the boy he adored so much would never get a chance with the male he had previously flirted with, yet he couldn’t help but wish he was the subject of Mashiho’s taunts for once. “Mashi flirting with me, just the usual” Doyoung let out a small laugh, pulling his boyfriend to sit down on the bench that he had previously occupied; alongside him. Before Yedam could scold the smaller male, he came out with another common mashiho statement: “I can flirt with you too if you want?” The tease was followed with a quick wink, which brought many of the group into laughter, at which Yedam shook his head and returned his attention to the boy he loved so much, wrapping a careful, yet protective arm around his waist; his fingers drawing gentle patterns in the males torso without much thought. Their relationship was perfect. They managed to bring out the best in each other whilst enjoying every second of company they shared. It was a relationship everyone aspired to have. Whilst Hyunsuk was sure that no other couples would form between other group members, he still yearned for Mashiho every second that he sat across from him. “Sukkie?” The boy that he had just been thinking about brought his attention back to the world. The obvious shock on the older’s face at being spoken to brought a soft, cute smile to Mashiho’s face, Hyunsuk swallowing and attempting to keep his cool. “Me and Doyoung are studying tonight at my place. Want to join us?” Without much time to think, a solid “No” fell from Hyunsuk’s lips. As he stumbled to save what he had just said so suddenly, he began to mess up his words “I, ah, I’m so sorry Mashi, I would love to spend more time with you but I have something to do”. In reality, Hyunsuk knew this to be a false claim, yet the thought of having to correct himself in front of the younger terrified him. The opportunity would have been so perfect, yet he had passed it up so bluntly. As he witnessed a genuinely sorrowful smile replace the youngers previously excited all he could feel was guilt. “Sorry Mashi… I can come another time yeah? Just the two of us. I don’t study well with too many people”.

It took Hyunsuk a second to process the idea he had just posed, Doyoung immediately looking across to him with a grin on his face. He has him figured out. The man had worked so hard to keep his crush hidden ever since his first meeting but years of friendship meant that Doyoung could read him too well. Hyunsuk assumed that Jaehyuk had gotten the idea too, letting out an unprovoked giggle, leaning to whisper something into Mashihos ear, retaining the expression of amusement the whole while. Mashiho’s cheeks flushed a dark red, matching those of Hyunsuk as the younger stumbled on his words: “I..yeah, I’d like that”. Mashihos lack of confidence shocked everyone, Doyoung standing up without warning and shaking his head, it obvious how desperate he was to interrogate Hyunsuk. “Want to come study Sukkie? Just the two of us? It’s easier to study in pairs you know?” Hyunsuk knew he had to agree to this statement in order to lessen the risk of being exposed; despite his embarrassment, and so, picked up his bag without a word, waved to the group, and followed Doyoung, to somewhere he really hoped was alone.


	3. Chapter Two

Despite Hyunsuk’s wish of solitude being granted, he regretted following Doyoung the second his grinning mouth opened. “Mashi huh?” The taller boy questioned, struggling to keep a neutral expression. Resting a hand on the lockers beside him, tilting his head as if to tease Hyunsuk he spoke again. “Mashiho Takata, I can’t believe I never guessed.” Hyunsuk swallowed his pride and shook his head. “Incorrect”. He simply responded, struggling to keep his cool and admit how fast his heart was beating at this sudden confrontation. “You know asking him on a date would be much more romantic than studying?” Doyoung hadn’t listened to his denial at all, causing Hyunsuk’s stress levels to rise even higher, clenching his fist in order to stop himself from confessing at all. “I was wondering why our friendly Hyunsuk had gotten so quiet recently…”. The grin on Doyoungs face as he spoke reassured him, but he knew the second he admitted it the teasing would prevail. “I couldn’t risk the denial” Hyunsuk slowly admitted, producing an excited clap from the other. “You admit it!”. “Doyoung, I couldn’t risk it, I’ve kept this hidden for so long….” A laugh fell from Doyoungs lips as he shook his head: “You really are hopeless sometimes Sukkie. As if Mashiho could say no to you!”. “He’s never even attempted to flirt with me, surely….” Hyunsuk’s protest was stopped by Doyoungs finger, pushed up to his lips in attempt to silence him. “He’s shy around you. That’s why he never flirts. I put money on the fact that you’ll be dating within the next few weeks.” Whilst this thought has never occurred to him, it was logical and gave Hyunsuk hope. As much as he wanted to take Mashiho out on the date of his dreams, treat the young boy and get to know him more deeply, his cowardly behaviour wouldn’t let him. The thought of Mashiho flirting with so many other men stuck in his brain like glue, unable to be pushed away. 

“I’ll make a deal with you Hyunsuk. I’ll try and talk to him tonight, make sure he is free tomorrow. You book a table when I prompt you too. I am not asking him out for you though, that is all on you”. He knew anyone else would take the opportunity without second thought but the concept that he could be sitting across from Mashiho the following night terrified him. What if he said something wrong, what happens if the situation got awkward? He had never figured out if him and Mashihos personalities fit well together due to his careful avoidance of the boy on a daily basis. He made sure not to allow him to figure out that he was intentionally not communicating with him, whilst still managing to speak to him a lot less than the others. This opportunity was so difficult to pass up, but these conflicts stopped him from agreeing without putting more thought into it. He didn’t even know if he had clothing suitable for such a special occasion. “I hope that’s a yes because I have class” Doyoung exclaimed, grinning wide and walking in the opposite direction before Hyunsuk could protest; leaving Hyunsuk terrified, unprepared for an inevitable date with the boy of his dreams.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how short this chapter is! It made sense to end it where it was for an element of surprise. Thank you for understanding!

It was later that evening when Hyunsuk received the text he had been waiting for ever since he arrived home. With shaky hands he dialled the number of a small local restaurant. He knew the number by heart at how many times he had read it waiting for Doyoungs approval. “A table for two tomorrow please” He blurted out before the woman on the other end of the line could speak. “8pm? Yes, that would be great” He responded, thanking her and hanging up. An unexpected wave of relief washed over him as he placed his phone down on his dresser, thinking through the day’s events. Whilst he wished he hadn’t been so worried about the whole thing, he was still terrified, he had one chance to impress the man he so desperately wanted in his life. He had a feeling that if he didn’t impress the younger boy with this date, he would have moved on in seconds. Mashiho certainly had a way with men, a way that had encapsulated Hyunsuk just as strongly as anyone else. 

He had to remind himself that the date still hadn’t been agreed to by both parties, yet this didn’t stop the male from upending his closet, struggling to decide what would suit such a special occasion. The first suit he tried was too loose, the second too standard, the third too formal. Nothing felt right. He knew that relaxation was key to this being a success, yet he prayed that Mashiho would feel this same level of panic as he got ready for the date the next day. He wished he wasn’t alone in this intense, exciting, yet terrifying feeling. A feeling that he’d later learn to label as ‘love’. 

Exhaling slowly, Hyunsuk dropped down onto his bed, clothes strewn across the floor, his outfit of choice resting at the end of his bed. This was the one point in his life he was thankful for living alone. Reaching over for his phone, he unlocked it lazily, his heart skipping a beat as he saw a notification he prayed was a joke. Upon opening it he felt sick, a tear threatening to push its way out. This couldn’t be right. No. It had to be a joke. As he watched the conversation play out, he typed a pained message back to the group trying to sound as enthusiastic as he could. 'You and Mashi? I’d never have expected you two together. Look after him.' Clicking send, Hyunsuk’s phone fell from his hand as he closed his eyes, forcing himself into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter Four

It was still dark when Hyunsuk awoke. For a second he was relaxed, yet as he saw the mess of fabrics thrown across his floor it all came rushing back. He knew he should be cleaning his apartment before heading off to college but didn’t see the point when Mashiho wouldn’t have an opportunity to visit anyway. Reaching to pick up his mobile, intending to drown out his thoughts with music, a message from Jaehyuk caught his eye. A joke? What did he mean a joke? He couldn’t bring himself to respond without insulting the boy, so instead kept to himself. Mashiho and Jaehyuk weren’t together. It was all intended to be some harmless prank. He was conflicted. This hurt. Seeing Mashiho with someone else hurt. Surely this meant he should go ahead with the date? If it killed him so badly when Mashiho wasn’t his, then why not make him his. Despite his anger at the younger, a new sea of confidence hit him, spurring him to begin the clean-up, making sure the place looked perfect, in-case of any potential movie watching later. Reaching into his closet, Hyunsuk pulled out a heap of blankets. He only slept with the one himself yet had collected many over the years. Due to his lack of any real furniture and the positioning of the Tv at the foot of his bed, he intended to make his bed a comfortable place for the two to relax together, covering its surface with countless comfortable items. He knew that they would probably end up pushed out of the way by himself, however, Mashi seemed like a guy who would enjoy the comfort, and so he put the effort in. Stepping back to admire his work Hyunsuk felt his shoulders relax following a much-needed sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was the worst part. Asking Mashiho to the restaurant. However, he didn’t have time to worry about this as he checked his watch, realising how late he’d be to class if he stayed at home any longer. 

It had hit lunch-time by the time Hyunsuk had an opportunity to see the male, his face lighting up a little too obviously as he came into his eye-line. As the friend group settled, Hyunsuk attempted to sit closer than usual to Mashiho, sending him a small smile; witnessing the younger covering his face which was already plastered with a big grin, showing just how shy he really was. The older had figured that it would be more sensible to pull Mashi aside in order to propose his question, trying to get his attention as his friends were speaking. However, the second Hyunsuk spoke, the group conveniently went silent. Everyone heard what he had to say: “Mashi, would you mind coming to the side with me for a second? I have something to ask”. “Doyoung laughed a little too loud, covering his excited grin with a hand in shock. This reaction was met by Yedam’s raised eyebrow and a loud statement from Jaehyuk. “Why don’t you tell us all Sukkie… You can’t keep secrets from us all?” Watching the group's reactions closely, attempting to stay calm, Hyunsuk was disappointed. Everyone agreed. Swallowing his fear he nodded, forcing a fake confident look onto his face: “Mashiho?” He questioned, Doyoung struggling to keep his excitement to himself. “Will you go on a date with me?” As soon as the words left his lips he let out an audible sigh of relief, looking to Mashiho, both of their cheeks feeling the effect of the question, and visibly so. Mashiho took a few seconds to answer. But it was a good answer. All Hyunsuk could have wished for. “Of course.” The younger simply stated, standing up to walk over to the older, aware that everyone had their eyes on him, wrapping his arms tight around Hyunsuk regardless; giving him the best hug that the male had ever had. “When?” He then continued, his grin wide and cute, as it always seemed to be. “Tonight at 8. I’ll message you the details” Hyunsuk replied, with familiar confidence he hadn’t felt since before he met Mashiho. "Just you and me."


	6. Chapter Five

The time read 7:30pm and Hyunsuk hadn’t even put on the clothes he had so carefully chosen out the day prior. The male rushed around, cleaning areas of his room that he hadn’t even realised existed before, desperate to make a good impression on Mashiho. He knew that this level of preparation should not be necessary for a simple first date, especially seeing as Mashiho had never agreed to come back to his place after. The date could go on for too long, the boy could be busy after, it could just be awkward…. Nonetheless Hyunsuk’s level of productivity hadn’t been this high in as long as he could remember. As the familiar buzz of his alarm went off for what could have been the tenth time that evening, intended to keep him on track, he wiped the uncomfortable moisture that had formed in the stress of it all from his temple, finally sitting down to breathe for a second. He was well aware that he only had half an hour before he had to arrive at the restaurant, but it was only a block away, and that thought calmed him down greatly. He knew it would have been much more romantic to pick Mashiho up from his doorstep, yet he had chosen to save that for a later date. Granted there was a later date of course. Pulling his soft cotton t-shirt from over his head and folding it neatly beside him, he pulled the button up he planned to wear over his arms, doing up the buttons with shaky fingers. After adding some semi-formal black pants and a subtle blue velvet blazer to the look, he stood in front of his mirror, his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he saw himself. He had to admit that he looked handsome, even more so as he began to pull a comb through his hair, making sure every individual strand looked perfect. He just wished Mashiho would agree with that thought. Gently picking up the small bouquet of flowers he had purchased from his local florist earlier that day, the soft blues and greens of the petals matching his outfit perfectly, he looked to the mirror once more: composing himself. He contemplated long and hard whether the flowers may have been a bit too much but was desperate to impress and spoil the young boy and thought them to be the perfect first date treat for him. The muffled chime of a message notification made his heart drop. Had Mashiho cancelled, was the restaurant closed, had something come up? Hurriedly picking up his phone all Hyunsuk felt was relief. It was Doyoung. A quick good luck message. With the state his heart was in right now, he’d need all the luck he could get. 

Hyunsuk looked down to his shoes as he placed his keys safely in a zipped pocket. Surely the boy wouldn’t notice the scuffs on his shoes. He shook his head at his own thoughts. He had to be confident. Stepping onto the sidewalk, he began the journey, his attention fully on attempting to keep the flowers undamaged by the wind. He took quick glances around every now and then, afraid that he would bump into someone he knew. Yet, as he arrived on the road of the restaurant he didn’t seem to care anymore. As he locked eyes with the adorable boy he had been so nervous to see, his shoulders relaxed and his pace picked up slightly; a huge grin unable to be hidden on his face. This grin, he would figure out as he got closer, was mirrored exactly on the younger. As the two finally made contact, Hyunsuk let out a soft happy sigh; butterflies having a party in his stomach. “Mashiho..” He started, silenced as the younger wrapped his arms around him in a soft embrace. It was so unexpected, but he invited it without thought. He could feel the youngers warmth against him and it felt blissful, unlike any contact he had ever made before. He could stay like this all day. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was how perfectly their heights fit together, the lack of much difference allowing the two to rest their heads on each other’s shoulders comfortably. Maybe it was just how stunning Hyunsuk found the boy. Maybe they were just meant to be like this. All he knew was that he didn’t want him to leave his arms. After a rather long period of time, the two finally pulled apart, breaking contact, and Hyunsuk held the flowers out to Mashiho. “These are for you” He simply stated, loving how quickly the males face gained colour at his gesture. A soft red shade that matched that of his own cheeks. Mashiho took the bouquet from Hyunsuk, holding it close to his chest as if guarding it from the world. As if it was special to him. Reaching down to take Mashiho’s hand. He then guided the two into the restaurant. The soft skin of the smaller boy’s palm rested against his own so comfortably, as if the two hands were made to be together. Hyunsuk hoped he wasn’t overthinking these feelings; that Mashi felt them too. 

“We have a table booked under Mr.Choi” Hyunsuk stated to the waiter whom had eventually come to serve them, an adoring look on his face as he looked down at the two smaller men. He nodded, looking through his list and passing Hyunsuk two leather bound menus, one for each of them. As he was guiding them to their table, nestled cutely in a corner, candles lit as a centrepiece, he couldn’t help but fondly look over to Mashi, the genuinely joyful expression he held giving him the confidence he had lacked before. Nodding a thankyou to the waiter, the two sat down, Hyunsuk releasing a long needed sigh of relief; relaxing back into his chair. “So..” Hyunsuk started, yet again interrupted by the youngers excited words. “Thank you so much-“Mashi started, seeming so genuinely grateful. “I never thought that I would be in this position and it feels amazing.” “You’ve never been on a date?” Hyunsuk raised a shocked eyebrow. This accusation caused Mashi to turn a deep, dark red; matching the blazer he was wearing perfectly. “I..I flirt with people a lot but I’ve never been liked like this..” Hyunsuk was genuinely in shock at hearing this statement. “This won’t be our only date providing everything goes to plan” He stated, reaching out to take one of Mashiho’s hands in his, resting them on the table between them. This caused a relieving reaction from him: an enthusiastic nod followed by a shy statement. “I’d really like that”.


	7. Chapter Six

As a waiter arrived to their table the two were brought out of their sweet moment, looking between each other with expressions of guilt and amusement. “Have you decided what you would like to order Sir?” The new woman stated, Mashiho let out a soft laugh and Hyunsuk looked up towards her, attempting to find something to say. “I’ll be honest with you ma’am, I was too distracted by my adorable date over there” He started, gesturing to Mashi with a grin, trying to keep himself composed. “What would you recommend?” He then continued, smiling to her almost apologetically. She began to list notable dishes, Mashiho nodding at the second. “The steak?” He nodded, Hyunsuk agreeing without a second thought “One for me too please”. The woman sighed, letting out a small chuckle and taking the menus from the table: leaving the two alone once more. “We had to choose the most stereotypical date food didn’t we” Hyunsuk stated, laughing to himself, still embarrassed over the whole encounter. “I don’t mind what I eat as long as you’re here Hyunsuk…” Mashi mumbled, his cheeks gaining heat at such a bold statement. The older followed suit, leaning over the table, only to bring Mashiho’s hand to his lips and place a gentle kiss onto it. He was unsure where this sudden romantic talent had come from but he could tell from the atmosphere surrounding the two that they were both enjoying every second of it.

It took another twenty minutes of cute remarks thrown between the two for the food to arrive. Hyunsuk had to admit that despite his self-proclaimed love for talking to Mashiho, he had been rather excited for this meal. Taking a sip from the wine glass that had previously been delivered to their table; Hyunsuk cut into the steak. It was only small, but he was grateful for that fact. Placing the bite into his mouth he let out an accidental satisfied noise, somewhat loud and embarrassing to him. This caused the younger to burst into laughter, covering his mouth as to not disturb the other diners. “Tasty?~” The boy teased, followed by an ashamed nod from Hyunsuk. Mashiho then proceeded to take a bite himself, mocking the noise that Hyunsuk made quietly, reaching out for the elder’s hand, rubbing his thumb along his skin in attempt to reassure him. “That was really cute-“ Mashi then stated, the amused grin still on his face. The gesture made him relax, but he knew the teasing would prevail if this was spoken about again. And it was Mashi he was with, the world’s most talented gossiper. Despite all this he focused his attention back on the food, holding Mashiho’s hand tightly as he continued to eat his really delicious steak; trying to ignore the fact that everyone in the vicinity also knew how much he enjoyed it. 

Within minutes both men had cleared their plates, looking across to each other with affectionate gazes. Their hands hadn’t let go of one another this whole time, Hyunsuk just wanting to be close to him. He knew that Mashiho felt the same. Almost as fast as their plates were taken, the bill arrived; Hyunsuk reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet. As he witnessed Mashiho do the same he shook his head. “I am paying Mashi” He spoke almost commandingly, causing a look of shock, followed by a smirk to appear on Mashiho’s face. “I like this Hyunsuk~” He spoke, letting out a soft giggle at his words. Hyunsuk shook his head at the younger’s remark, placing the cash down on the table and calling over a waiter. Mashiho then passed a few coins to the waiter with a quiet “keep the change”. This action was adorable to the male, smiling fondly towards him as he stood up. “We’ll get out of here soon, but I’ve heard they have a rooftop garden” He stated. “Would you like to come and check it out with me Mashiho?” A familiar, excited “Of course” fell from Mashi’s lips as the two of them pulled on their coats and stood from the chairs, one of Mashiho’s hands occupied by flowers, one by Hyunsuks own as they made their way to the destination. 

Hyunsuk hadn’t realised just how beautiful this garden was until they arrived there together. String lights hung above them, and small colourful flowers lined the ground. The light level was just right: dim enough to be romantic, yet bright enough for Hyunsuk to make out every detail of Mashiho’s face. Something about this situation sent the older males heart into overdrive. He could feel every individual beat and the butterflies returned fast. This was special. The two of them, alone. The city was so bustling, yet this tiny rooftop was so quiet and relaxing. Guiding Mashiho to the only bench there seemed to be, he gently sat down, prompting the male to do the same. He was not expecting him to sit so close yet was heavily thankful for this factor. As their bodies made contact, Hyunsuk took the opportunity to slide his arm around Mashiho’s waist, holding him close. He wasn’t sure what prompted Mashiho to take the action he did next, but it was the best decision the boy had made all night. Without warning, the taller male felt his date’s forehead against his own, reaching to rest a hand on Mashi’s cheek comfortingly, running a gentle thumb over the area. He knew what was coming next but he still couldn’t prepare himself for it as he felt Mashiho’s soft lips come into contact with his own, his grip on him tightening and his eyes falling closed as he relished the moment. He let himself gently kiss the younger back; his heart rate dangerously high at the feeling of his soft, plump mouth pushing against his own; moving in harmony with one another. As the two finally pulled away, neither had anything to say. They were both in shock, yet both were filled with so much joy. The feeling was indescribable. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you-“Hyunsuk stated, breaking the comfortable silence. “And I’m so happy I did”.


	8. Chapter Seven

As if the night couldn’t get any better. Hyunsuk unlocked his door, allowing himself and the younger boy inside, almost amused at how different he was feeling the last time he was in this room. “What’s that look for Sukkie?” Mashi teased. “Just amused at how nervous I was before our date” He began. “As if I could ever be nervous around you” He grinned, hanging his coat off and helping the younger pull his off and do the same. He took the flowers from Mashiho’s grip, gently placing them on his bedside table and kicking his shoes off, allowing time for the other to do the same. Letting himself fall back onto his bed, he pulled the male with him, despite his protests, face heating up as he found himself pinned down by Mashi due to his own reckless actions. It took a few seconds for him to process the position before rolling off and sitting more comfortably beside Hyunsuk instead. “Would you like a drink?” Hyunsuk asked politely, gesturing to two glasses and another bottle of wine, as he had always been taught to do so. Mashi pretended to think for a second before coming out with a rather bold “Nope.” Before Hyunsuk could nod, Mashiho moved himself to be closer than before, placing a kiss on his cheek and smirking, whispering to Hyunsuk. “All I want right now is you~” As if he weren’t taken aback enough already, the younger pulled the both of them to a laying down position, nestling his head in the elders neck as if nothing had just happened. “You drive me crazy Mr.Takata-“ Hyunsuk spoke. “So insanely crazy..” He mumbled the last part reaching for Mashihos hand with one of his own, the television remote with the other. “Now… What movie do you want to watch?”

“The lion king? Really?” Hyunsuk laughed as Mashiho started the film he chose. This caused a pout to form on his lips, saving himself with his words. “Well maybeeee….I chose an easy-to-watch film so I could pay more attention to you” Mashi grinned as he spoke, placing a gentle kiss on the end of Hyunsuk’s nose without warning. This action caused a loving smile from both of them as the elder pulled a blanket over their bodies, snaking his arm around his date’s waist and looking to the screen as the first song began to play. “You treat me so well Sukkie” Mashi mumbled into Hyunsuks shoulder, looking up to meet his eyes. “I don’t want this day to ever end”. Hyunsuk frowned as Mashihos words took on a sad tone. “Don’t worry sweetheart” He responded reassuringly, trying out the name. “We can do this as many times as you like. Everyday if you want. I live by myself, there’s nothing but our grades keeping us from staying up with each other every night.” This statement forced a small giggle from Mashiho’s lips, one of Hyunsuk’s hands reaching for the younger’s hair, brushing a strand out of his face and proceeding to play with the rest of it, twirling it around his fingers without much thought. The action obviously calmed the boy as he witnessed his eyes struggle to stay open. Hyunsuk leaned down, placing a gentle peck on his lips with a soft smile. “Do I need to distract you?” He questioned, secretly hoping he would respond with a yes. Instead, Mashiho posed a question: “Can I stay over tonight? I’m too tired to go home”. Hyunsuk thought for a second before responding. “I wish I could say yes, but what about clothes for class tomorrow? What about your work?” Mashiho shrugged. “We’re a similar size, I can wear some of yours. Besides, my work is all in my locker, no need to worry”. He finished with a yawn. Whilst the thought of Mashiho wearing his clothes was somewhat adorable to Hyunsuk, he knew for a fact that everyone would notice. “Everyone will question why you’re wearing my clothes Mashi, we’re already going to be subject to enough teasing as it is”. “What if I like being teased?” Mashiho replied with a small grin. “Fine. But you have to make sure we don’t sleep in. It may be rather tempting when I wake up with you in my arms.” “Deal.”


	9. Chapter Eight

It had been about an hour since the film had finished, yet Mashiho and Hyunsuk still lay awake next to each other in the dark, seemingly never getting bored of talking. The two had spent the last few hours getting to know each other, just as Hyunsuk had wished, sharing the occasional kiss too; unable to keep away. “Sukkie?” Mashi questioned, almost as a whine. “Hmm?” The elder simply responded, too tired to form real words anymore. “Can you put my flowers in some water, so they don’t die? I would, but I’m too tired to move so you need to for me.” Mashiho’s question made Hyunsuk smile, he hadn’t forgotten about them. Doing as he requested, a thought came to the male. “We should really get changed huh? Sleeping in shirts isn’t the most comfortable experience” Placing the flowers into the water he had prepared, he opened his closet, struggling to find something for them both to wear. He usually slept topless, and therefore only really had sweatpants; but that was too much for a first date. As he looked through his t-shirt collection, he felt arms take hold of his waist from behind all of a sudden, making him jump. His reaction caused the younger to laugh, not letting go. Finally finding two appropriate shirts he passed one to Mashiho, along with some sweats. “I’m going to get changed in the bathroom” He stated with a smile, having to pry the others hands off of him to be able to move. “I’ll be right back” He sent a loving smile to Mashiho, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he went to change into his makeshift pyjamas.

Hyunsuk had expected to like the look of Mashiho in his clothes but he didn’t expect to feel so strongly about it until he saw him. The male looked adorable. Pulling them both back into bed, Hyunsuk threw some of the pillow mountain which he had made earlier to the ground, making a mess of his previously cleaned apartment so the two could be comfy. But he didn’t care. He had the boy of his dreams in his arms and that fact alone was insane to him. Turning off the TV, Hyunsuk turned to Mashiho. “Goodnight Mashi, I’ll see you when we wake up”. He followed his statement with an enormous grin, partially hidden due to the lack of light in the room. Mashiho responded similarly, although his words mostly disfigured by a large yawn. With one more soft peck, the two fell to sleep, holding each other close as if no one else mattered anymore.


End file.
